The present invention relates to dampers for attenuating fuel pulsations in a fuel rail of a fuel injected vehicle engine.
Conventional fuel rail dampers are constructed of sheet metal and typically require a locating feature to fix the position of the damper inside the fuel rail. Such dampers rely, in whole or in part, on bending of the sheet metal to absorb fluid energy, which negatively affects the response rate or sensitivity of the damper. Such dampers are also susceptible to significant increases in manufacturing cost due to increasing material costs. Furthermore, many conventional dampers consist of a single chamber for dampening the pulsations along the entire length of a fuel rail, which reduces the response capability of the damper to localized pressure changes.